Thomas/Pee-Wee's Big Adventure (Thomas' Big Adventure) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Pee-Wee Herman - (Thomas and Pee-Wee Herman are both the main heroes) *Rosie as Dottie - (Rosie and Dottie are both girlfriends to Thomas and Pee-Wee Herman and have the letter 'o' in the middle and ends with the "ie") *Emily as Simone - (Emily and Simone are both beautiful) *Diesel as Francis Buxton - (Diesel and Francis Buxton are both the main villains) *Gordon as Mickey Morelli - (Gordon and Mickey Morelli are both wear blue and have short tempers) *Edward as Santa Claus - (Edward and Santa Claus are both wise and kind) *Skarloey as Chip *Toby as Mr. Crowtray *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mario - (Casey Jr. and Mario are both clever) *Bertie as Bellhop - (Bertie and Bellhop are both have names starting with "Be") *Murdoch as Chuck *James as James Brolin - (James and James Brolin are both share the same names) *Molly as Morgan Fairchild - (Molly and Morgan Fairchild are both have names starting with "Mo") *Mavis as Large Marge - (Mavis and Large Marge are both were rude in their debuts) *Spencer as Leader of Motorcycle *BoCo as Mr. Buxton - (BoCo and Mr. Buxton are both named begins with the letter 'B') *The TUGS characters as Cops *Other Diesels and Troublesome Trucks as The Biker Gang *Norman as Butler *Smudger as Francis' Accomplice *Duck as Amazing Larry *George as Gang Member *Daisy as Madam Ruby *Butch as Trucker *Salty as Man in Diner *Bulgy as Andy - (Bulgy and Andy are both evil and wear red) *Jack as Hobo Jack - (Jack and Hobo Jack are both share the same names) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tina - (Tillie and Tina are both have names starting with 'Ti') *Arthur as Bus Clerk *Donald as Cowboy #1 *Douglas as Cowboy #2 *Kevin as Kevin Morton - (Kevin and Kevin Morton are both share the same names) *Oliver as Director *Henrietta as Mother Supreme *Hiro as Japanese Director *Diesel 10 as Godzilla - (Diesel 10 and Godzilla are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *The Chinese Dragon as King Ghidorah - (The Chinese Dragon and King Ghidorah are both golden dragons) *Flynn as Fireman *Fergus as Policeman at the Pet Shop *Henry as Terry Hawthrone *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Hobbos *Percy as Pierre - (Percy and Pierre are both named begins with the letter 'P' and have the word 'er' in the middle of their names) Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Pee-Wee Herman Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Dottie Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Simone TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Francis Buxton WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Mickey Morelli It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Santa Claus Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Chip HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Mr. Crowtray Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Mario Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Bellhop Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Chuck Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as James Brolin Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Morgan Fairchild Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Large Marge Spencer.png|Spencer as Leader of Motorcycle Category:Daniel Pineda